


The Former Foes Foundation

by PuriKuma



Category: Yes!プリキュア５ | Yes! Precure 5, キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード | KiraKira ☆ PreCure A La Mode, スイート プリキュア♪ | Suite Precure♪, スマイルプリキュア! | Smile PreCure!, フレッシュプリキュア! | Fresh Pretty Cure!, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuriKuma/pseuds/PuriKuma
Summary: Have you ever felt lost living in a world you at first swore to destroy? Is it hard finding friends who relate to your former history of weekly confrontations against superpowered teenagers?  Is that whole Being Nice thing hard to get used to? Have no fear! F3 has your back!(Spoilers for every seasons listed)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Former Foes Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking a little break from Forest of Dreams (which, by the way, is almost complete!) so enjoy this little story in the meantime!  
> This is meant to be a standalone oneshot, but I am seriously considering adding more in the future, as this premise is just way too fun to toy around with.

_Kanon Town Multi-Purpose Hall._

_Bingo Night 9pm. Judo Association Meeting Cancelled. (Delayed Wed. 19th)_

_F3 - Super Secret Reunion. No Invitation, No Admission. (Sorry!)_

He checked twice at the entrance if that was the right place... And as far as he could tell, it seemed to be the case. This was the right city, the right street, and that was probably the right hall. He rolled his shoulder, made sure the badge on his collar was well-adjusted and barged in.

“Yo.”

When he entered, he was greeted by about a dozen of chairs aligned in front of a tiny podium, and among all that, not more than four people suddenly turning toward him. Whoops, seemed like he was interrupting something.

The closest person to the door, some balding old dude in a raincoat, came to him while rubbing his hands together. He gave him a smile most fake and his most commercial tone.

“H-Hey! Hello there! You arrive just in time, we were about to start... May I see your invitation?”

He produced the paper in question and shoved it in the guy's hands. The balding salesman gave it a quick readthrough and was quick to stop him before he took a step forward.

“Excuse me, but... uh... you haven't filled in the form there. We still need to know your name and who recommended us to you, you know?”

“Uh?” He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared daggers at Baldie. “Isn't it just enough for me to be there? I don't have anything to hide.”

“It's... uh... the procedure, you know? We need to make sure we can talk freely without fearing to bring unwanted attention to---”

“For Pete's sake, Bunbee. Just throw him out if he's too cool to play by the rules.” said one of the people sitting in the chairs, a girl with green hair in a black dress. “Now, can we get going? We should have been done with the intro like a hour ago already.”

“The hell's your problem, brat? Wanna say this to my face?” He pushed Bunbee out of the way and shook his fist at the girl, who responded by pulling down her eyelid and sticking her tongue out.

“Now, now...!” The other young woman on the podium, giggled in a clear attempt to defuse the tension. “If he has an invitation, I suppose we can't just throw him outside. Can you tell us your name and who told you about this meeting?”

“'Twas Cure Happy.” He responded, kicking his feet in front of him before he dropped into another one of the chairs – the furthest one away from the foul-mouthed girl in black. “The name's Urufu Runtaro. So, can I stay?”

“Aah... I believe she told me about you.” The girl on the podium checked her notes, and then her phone. “I'll tell her you're here. Well you arrive just in time.” That's the part where she would have asked him to take a seat if he had waited just a little bit... Oh well. “Then, I believe I can reintroduce myself. Bunbee, the door please.”

“Yes, yes...” Bunbee closed it and checked twice to make sure it was just the five of them inside. He stayed by the door.

Runtaro took a quick glance around. The guy right next to him, a much taller man with quite the shoulders span and very defined arm muscles, noticed his gaze and gave him his kindest smile and a little wave, which he didn't feel like returning as more than a simple nod.

“So, as I was saying, I'm happy to see you all here today for this second reunion. Since we have two newcomers today, I figured we could start from the beginning... My name is Ellen Kurokawa, though I was once known as Siren, and like all of you, I used to be an enemy of the Precure.”

Runtaro tensed up just a little bit at that last sentence. They all did, actually, to varying degrees.

“I could have returned to my old life back in my homeworld after the Precure helped me get back on the right path, but I decided instead to continue my life here, as a inhabitant of this world. I imagine it is the case for a lot of you, isn't it?”

She clearly expected an answer. Runtaro gave a little “ _I guess”,_ the muscular dude let out a much more enthusiastic “ _Yeah! I love coming here!”_ and the foul-mouthed girl muttered something like “ _Well, I was literally born here...”._

“So that's why Mr. Bunbee and I got together to create this association!” Ellen continued. “We're the Former Foes Foundation - ("F3 for short, we're getting some T-shirts with the logo printed." Bunbee intervened.) - and our goal is to provide a group of mutual help and socialization for people starting a new life after their days as the bad guys are done with!”

The big man applauded. He was kind of the only one.

“Well, shall we begin with the introductions then? Ah, Westar, since you were here on the first reunion, why don't you show our new recruits how it is done?”

The muscular man let out a little "Alright!" and rose up before going to the podium as to properly face the two in the chairs. He seemed really excited to be here.

“My name is Westar, but in this world I go by Hayato Nishi! I am 28, I come from Labyrinth, and my favorite things are donuts and working out. I very often come back here when I have some time, because I just love Earth's places and its food!”

“Actually-” Ellen interjected. “The food of the buffet has been generously provided by Kaoru-chan, a close friend of Westar.”

“Right! I'm excited to meet new people here. So I will be looking forward to meeting all of you! I hope we can be friends!”

Westar ended his introduction with a formal bow. Bunbee, Ellen and the fool-mouthed girl all politely applauded. Runtaro just scoffed.

“Yeah? That's all? So, what did you do that justified you getting your ass kicked by the Precure?”

“Are you for real?” Green hair girl again. “That's just a messed up thing to ask!”

“I-It's fine!” Westar responded after a visible hesitation. He seemed pretty embarrassed. “I figured this would come up eventually, but...”

“I didn't really think we would discuss this sort of topic during the first reunion.” Ellen interrupted him. Oh, now she wasn't smiling. “Mr. Bunbee and I talked about this, and we decided to leave this for the next sessions, and only if you feel comfortable talking about it.” She clearly side-eyed Runtaro. “It's important to remember even the unpleasant parts of our pasts, but I'd like to remind you we are not here to judge each other.”

Green hair girl stuck her tongue out at the man again, clearly delighted to see he got the tiniest bit chewed out. Ellen noticed her and decided not to let her off the hook either.

“Bibury? Could you come here and be the next one introducing yourself?”

Like a schoolkid caught red-handed swapping notes in the middle of a lecture, Bibury jumped on her chair, glared one last time at Runtaro and went to the podium. Tch, fine, she'd show that knucklehead how it was done!

“Alright, so, my name's Bibury. Grew up in Pikarigaoka. I was saved by the Precure three years ago, and I've been working at a patisserie ever since. - Westar's eyes lit up. - I guess I'm technically 19. My interests are manga and fashion and I'm a Gemini. Nice to meet most of you, I guess.”

Another polite round of applause. For once, Runtaro joined in, though his claps were obviously laced with sarcasm.

“So... You're a baker?” Westar asked.

“Sort of. I sometimes help out in the kitchen, though I mostly take care of the papers, the taxes, the technicalities and all that stuff.” She paused a bit, wondering if she could mention a certain detail, before she decided she didn't need to hide it. “The chef's a fairy, they don't really vibe with human administration.”

The word _fairy_ made Runtaro visibly wince. Good thing nobody seemed to notice.

“So you're a secretary?” Ellen asked.

“Ah, I was a secretary back in Eternal...” Bunbee looked at the ceiling. “Life-ruining job, it is... Life-ruining job...”

Bibury conceded that _secretary_ was kind of the best way to describe what she did at the patisserie, though she did with a shrug in lieu of with words. She hopped off the podium and went back to her seat.

“Alright, thank you Bibury!” Ellen spoke again. “That only leaves us with you, Runtaro.”

Oh boy, here they were. Runtaro, slouching so hard he was pretty much laying in his chair, actually almost fell off of it when his name was called. He dug his hands deep in his jacket's pockets and underwent the walk of shame to Ellen's side.

Alright. Everybody was looking at him now. Crap, man, he didn't know what to start with. Now he felt really awkward! And Bibury smirking was certainly not helping... Well, at the very least, spite became a strong motivator. The initial embarrassment of being the center of attention behind him, he got the idea of starting his introduction with a little surprise.

He ripped the Humanificationer (that old hag really hadn't found a new name for it during all these years...) off of the collar of his jacket, and in an instant, Urufu Runtaro disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When it had dissipated, the much taller figure of an anthropomorphic canine with a long white mane was standing where he had been.

Westar seemed impressed enough to applaud again. Bunbee looked anxiously at the door, hoping nobody uninvolved would walk in, while Bibury couldn't hold back the quite obvious _“I knew something smelled like a mutt in there”_.

“Runtaro's how I present myself to humans, but you may refer to me as...”

“Wait, don't tell us, I remember!” Ellen tapped in her palm with her fist. Seemed like remembering this gave her an enthusiasm that rivaled Westar's earlier giddiness. “Wollun, right? My friend Hummy heard all about you from Candy!”

Wh-- Was that chick for real?

“I... Erm...”

The wolf coughed, any sort of needlessly aggressive attitude he had displayed being instantly replaced by pure awkwardness.

“In this form, I kinda prefer to be called...”

“ _Lun_. Don't tell me. You're a freaking fairy?!”

 _Urk._ Green hair picked up on that. His ears dropped, before he shook his head, straightened his posture and tried to at least finish this with his head up high.

“It's Wolfrun. And even retired from the whole villain thing, I'll have you know I'm still very much _the_ Big Bad Wolf.” He got more heated up than he intended, but he still pointed at Bibury and flashed his teeth for good measure. “Don't you forget it, brat!”

“Ooh. Scary.” She answered with a scoff, while Ellen giggled awkwardly when she realized it was probably time to speed things up.

“Well... What about your hobbies? Your job? … What you're doing in this world?”

“Uh? Oh.” Wolfrun continued in a much more relaxed tone, though he was looking directly at Ellen rather than the audience. “I wanted to spend a bit more time in the humans' world and right now I'm a clerk at a bookshop. My roommates and I are big fans of period dramas.”

“Very well. Please get back to your seat, then!” He did, and she continued. “Well, counting Mr. Bunbee and myself, we are officially five members. So why don't we take a buffet break and get to know each other a little better?”

“Ah, I'll get the tea ready!”

“Thank you, Mr. Bunbee!”

Ellen invited the others to rise up, push the chairs away and start generally having a good time, even if the hall seemed disproportionally large for their very small group, and if the definition of a good time seemed lost on two out of five of them.

Thinking about it, though, given how much of a handful their two new members turned out, maybe it was a good thing they were starting small...


End file.
